A Chance at Redemption
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances could lead to some positive changes in Amy's behavior towards her family including her sister, Samey.


**Back again with another random oneshot. While I'm still doing the collab story with my friend Cherry(Galactic Red Beauty of DA) this week once she wraps up her TDPI Zodiac series drawings(check those out since they're really good), I wanted to get a little funny story featuring Scomy or Scamy while relaying a pretty big message to people about certain aspects of life. So it's a mix of humor and well.. not so much. A warning though, Amy will be a bit OOC and Scott will be... TDAS Scott at some certain parts of the fic. With that said, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related**

"Oww! Is this necessary, babe?" Scott grimaced as Amy made herself comfortable on the couch while using Scott's back as a little "mini table".

"YOU have some nerve telling ME what's necessary!" Amy snapped angrily, pointing at the dirt farmer. "You're the idiot who got me knocked up after all even though you said you used protection!"

_ Flashback_

_"Ok you sure you're using protection?" Amy questioned_

_"Relax babe. I already took it." Scott said._

_"Wait "took i-"Amy was then interrupted with Scott smashing his lips on her own._

_Flashback ends_

"I did use protection! I took some vitamin C to get me energized and to keep my body fluids protected!" Scott exclaimed.

"I meant a _condom _you dumbass!" Amy roared.

"The fuck's a condom?"

"Are you kidding me?! You were the main villain of Revenge of the Island and you don't even know what a _condom _is?" Amy groaned in disbelief and annoyance. "You're such a fucking idiot I swear…"

"Jeez my bad damn…. I'll remember next time when we have some fun." Scott shrugged.

"_Next time_?" There is no _next time _because I'm already _pregnant_!" Amy yelled. "I don't know if you're just a mega-asshole or a mega-dumbass. It's really hard to tell."

Scott was growing slightly annoyed at the ranting, even though he would usually enjoy it. It's most likely the pressure on his back and how he's been crouched on the ground like a table for an hour while Amy watches TV and eats chips.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it. Let's just hope your parents can help take care of the baby because I gotta-"

"Umm _you're _the one who's taking care of the baby." Amy rudely interrupted. "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

"But babe! I'm with the RVB!" Scott whined. "I can't just bail on them!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't give a _fuck _what group you're bailing out on especially since I hate all your friends anyway especially the guy who says "Sha-something" like every 5 seconds. If _I _have to take the fall for this baby, then _you're _taking the fall with me."

"Even if that's all true, I don't gotta job! My job was robbing people and running districts!" Scott protested.

"Then get a job….. like seriously how stupid are you?" Amy questioned with Scott shooting a disapproving look at her.

"Ugh….this sucks." Scott groaned.

"Yeah….. for _you._" Amy glared. "Besides, you keep bragging about how good your whittling skills are so…. go sell some carvings or idols or _something."_

"I haven't carved a thing since like…. Season 4." Scott pointed out. "I mean thanks to the incident with Fang and the tooth, I've been kinda wary on the whole whittling thing and—"

"I just don't care how you do it!" Amy interrupted once again. "I just need you to get a stable job for the baby! I will _not _let my parents take the full brunt of this when it would be so much more satisfying if _you _did it instead. Now shut the hell up and be a good table which means: no more talking."

Scott did as he was ordered to, grumbling a few words before going on full silent mode. Amy was beyond annoyed at the fact that Scott was even thinking about leaving her to take care of the responsibility even though it was _his _sperm that got her into this predicament. She should have been more careful but she didn't think Scott was that big an idiot to not know what a _condom _is. Like do they not teach him anything at the farm besides eating shit and wrestling piggies? Amy then picked up her cup of water and took a nice big swig of it before placing it on the other table, beginning to feel sleepy.

"_I don't deserve this….. I just don't. I had it all and now… I'm no better than Samey. Just a low-down joke…." _Amy thought as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Couple hours later, Amy woke up to the TV still on and her feet on the carpet. Scott was nowhere in sight, which annoyed Amy greatly.<p>

"Damn farmer. I never said he could leave…. he's _so_ going to get it when I see him." Amy muttered.

Just then, she saw Samey walking in with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. She had no idea what her sister was doing here and with _her _of all people.

"Hey… Amy." Samey spoke up, hesitantly as she noticed the scowl on her sister's face when she saw her. "Looks like you just woke up. How are you feeling?"

"What do _you _want, Sparemy? Amy scowled, ignoring Samey's question.

"Well I… just wanted to check up on you and to see if the things are going well for you and the baby." Samey dropped the food on the table next to Amy.

"It's none of your business. Where's Scott?" Amy growled.

"Scott… had errands to take care of. He said he'd come back later to check on you." Samey responded, rubbing her arm at the uncomfortable atmosphere between her and Amy.

"I never told that piece of shit to leave without _my _permission!" Amy slammed her hand on the table in anger. "Who does he think he is? I'm over here pregnant with his baby and he has the nerve to just walk out and leave!"

"Well he did say he was coming back…." Samey mumbled.

"I don't care! He needs to be here 24/7! It's his responsibility! It's his duty! If I have to take the fall for this, he's falling with me!" Amy screamed.

"Amy just calm down… you don't want to have high blood pressure." Samey tried calming her sister down.

"Don't act like you give a shit.. you're probably just laughing at me behind my back saying "Oh finally Amy gets her just desserts hee-hee-hee" Well FUCK YOU!" Amy roared.

Samey was beginning to get annoyed at Amy's behavior. While she's used to this kind of treatment, she was only trying to help her sister and not mock her like her sister accuses her of doing. "Look Amy, I'm not trying to make fun of you. I'm just trying to help even though you don't deserve it. The least you could do, is _try _to say thank you or atleast just stop being mean to me for once in like 17 years!" She yelled, her temper beginning to rise.

At this outburst, Amy's rage only increased in volume. "Don't you _dare _tell me what to do, you pathetic bitch. Unlike you, I've never felt this….. trashy, getting knocked up at 17. That's going to go _great _with my resume for the universities!" Amy rolled her eyes causing Samey to glare at her.

"Don't you _ever _take responsibility for your actions?" Samey frowned. "You always shift blame on other people like Scott. Yes half of it is his fault for not using a condom but the _other _half was yours for taking the risk in the first place. You're both at fault and you both now have a kid on the way. Why can't you stop being selfish for once in your life and think about the baby?"

"Easy for you to say since you're not the one who's pregnant." Amy growled.

"It's not about me… it's about you and the baby." Samey groaned in annoyance.

Amy was getting more and more frustrated with Samey's behavior. Why is she trying to help her after all the despicable things she's done to her over the years? Normally, another person would just leave her to suffer and rot at her own mistakes but for some reason, Samey's still standing here.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Amy bellowed, angrily. "_WHY _ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP ME AND _WHY_ ARE YOU TRYING TO LECTURE ME? I TREATED YOU LIKE DIRT AND CALLED YOU NAMES! LIKE IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF GAME, THEN I'M NOT—"

"Because you're my twin sister…" Samey whispered, looking down at the floor.

Amy was dumbfounded. "What..did you just say?"

Samey lifted her head up to look at Amy once more. "It's because you're my twin sister." She repeated. "Even though I hated you for the longest time for the bullying and belittling, by the end of the day, you're still my twin sister and I can't change that. Basically… it's sibling love."

"But I…" Amy was trying to look for words to say, but couldn't find any.

Samey continued on. "Even if you still hate me and may continue to treat me like trash, I'll still lend out some support by the end of the day despite my anger. My only wish is you somehow change for the baby so he or she could grow up in a loving home. You couldn't do it for me, but I would hope you do it for the baby."

Then and there, Amy realized how truly horrible she's been to her sister for the past 17 years, for her to say all that and continue trying to help her out in some way. She hasn't had this awful feeling since she got closer with Scott, who was the only boy she's ever dated that said he liked her for who she is and throughout her abuse, stayed by her side. Though she ignored this feeling before, it's much stronger right now and more noticeable. The thing they call… _remorse. _

Amy then broke down crying at all her deeds up till now. She's crying for her parents. She's crying for Scott. She's crying for Samey. She's crying for the baby. But most importantly, she's crying for _herself…._at where she went wrong. Samey walked over to her and hugged her, trying to get her to calm down.

"You ok, Amy?" Samey questioned.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry, Samey." Amy whispered, with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Samey's eyes widened in disbelief at what she had just heard. It wasn't very loud but some of the words could still be heard. "What….. did you say, Amy?"

Amy pulled from Samey's grasp, wiping away the few tears from her face with her sleeve. Then she looked back at Samey with an unreadable look.

"I said…." Amy narrowed her eyes away from Samey for a second. "I'm….. " Then she looked back at her sister. "Hungry. I'm hungry and I need more food than just plain, old soup." Her pride couldn't allow her to repeat those words to her sister but she's hoping she got to hear some of it.

Samey sighed and looked at Amy with a smile on her face. Going with her gut instinct and belief, it brought about the first real smile she's had on her face when it came to talking with her sister or about her. Amy was somewhat toning down her horrid behavior ever since she met Scott, who took everything she could dish out on him. Even Samey was surprised Scott stuck through it the whole time when her old boyfriends all ran away, cursing her as a witch.

_"Scott did say he likes bossy ladies with spunk… Amy found the one who could truly tolerate her and it somehow opened up this possibility for us to finally become real sisters for the first time ever. Thank you Scott…. thank you so much." _Samey thought in her head as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Uhh Samey, I asked for some food. Why are you still here?" Amy frowned, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Ooops, sorry sis! I'll get right on it!" Samey said as she ran off to the kitchen to make something for Amy to eat, not noticing the small smile her sister had on her face as she left.

* * *

><p>Scott finally returned from his errands with a huge bag in hand as he made his way towards the living room.<p>

"Hey Amy, I'm home!" Scott yelled out as he turned and saw Amy and Samey sitting next to each other on the couch, watching TV together. "Uhh… did I miss something?"

"Where have you been?" Amy glared at him. "You left Samey to do all your chores for you."

"Sorry babe… as I told Samey, I had errands to run." Scott shrugged.

"Let me guess, hanging with your peeps from your little "bad boy crew"?" Amy scoffed with sarcasm in her voice.

Scott sighed. "No… I went out to get this." He then opened the bag and pulled out some items some including toys, clothes and pieces to a baby bed. Amy and Samey were simply shocked at the items before them.

"What's all this?" Samey inquired.

"What you think?" Scott rolled his eyes. "It's stuff for the baby. Everything that's wooden, I made it myself."

"Wait…_you _made this?" Amy looked at the items again in amazement. "I thought you said you haven't whittled anything since Season 4."

"Yeah…. I sorta lied about that one just to catch you off guard." Scott scratched his head in embarrassment. "I didn't want you to suspect a thing."

"You made it seem like you didn't want to be a father and that you were going to abandon me… " Amy's voice trailed off.

"Yeah at first, I was _kinda _feeling a bit doubtful about having a kid, but I kinda found it cool to be a pappy myself. I can then teach the kid how to shoot bears when he or she turns 3." Scott snickered with Amy and Samey sharing sickened looks on their faces. "And about abandoning you….why would I ever do that? You're the bossiest and most spunky girl I've ever met since Courtney and that's saying _a lot. _My family's used to taking orders whether it be my pappy in the army or my mama in the diner, we take orders because it keeps us on check and balanced, just like _you_ keep me on check and balanced."

Amy couldn't believe her ears at the words Scott just spoke out. She was filled with emotions and felt the urge to break down again. Maybe it's the mood swings or how she truly feels… she doesn't know nor does she really care. This feeling…. Isn't _all _bad.

Amy turned her head away, so Scott wouldn't see her cry while Samey smiled at her sister, then turned to smile at Scott.

"Thanks Scott."

"For what?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"For _everything._" Samey beamed.

Scott just didn't know what to say and was confused at the twins' actions but shrugged it off and made his way for Amy.

"So babe do you need—"

"Go put all those items upstairs already, you're going to let them spoil." Amy ordered.

"Right… you're the boss after all." Scott smirked as he made his way to the stairs. As he walked off, Amy looked at him and smiled, which she returned to her sister, who went back to watching TV, and then at her belly, rubbing it softly.

_"I finally found what it means to be a family….." _

**A/N: And that ends the oneshot. While there was some humor, it pretty much just shows a strong message about family and what not. A real world lesson to people who treat their family bad. Overall, I'm hoping you guys liked it as much as I did. Next time you hear from me will be when my friend and I start on our collab story. Until then! **


End file.
